Building efficiency and energy conservation is becoming increasingly important in our society.
20 to 50 percent of total energy consumed in homes and offices are used for lighting. One way to conserve energy is to regulate illumination devices in a controlled space per need.
Occupancy sensing is sometimes used to control illumination devices according to need; powering an illumination device when a space is occupied and powering off the illumination device when the occupants leave the space. Ambient light sensors are also used to detect the amount of light available in a space to help a processor determine the amount of backlight or illumination needed.
Ambient light sensors for homes or buildings may typically include a photodiode or other photodetector to measure how much light is shining on it; the more light shining on the sensor, the higher the signal it sends out. However, typical light sensors lack spatial information and provide only a rough estimation of ambient light in the whole space.
Thus, improved methods, systems, and apparatuses are needed for better, more accurate ambient light sensing, which will enable to provide the most convenient lighting conditions at all times in living and work spaces.